thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Dave Bolland
| birth_place = Etobicoke, Ontario, Canada | career_start = 2006 | draft = 32nd overall | draft_year = 2004 | draft_team = Chicago Blackhawks }} Dave Bolland (born David D. Bolland on June 5, 1986) is a Canadian professional ice hockey player for the Arizona Coyotes of the National Hockey League (NHL). He earned the nickname "The Rat" for his ability to get under the skin of opponents, similar to the play of Ken Linseman, the first player to have the nickname. Dave was drafted by the Chicago Blackhawks in the second round (32nd overall) at the 2004 NHL Entry Draft. Playing Career Early Playing Career Dave started playing hockey at the local arena, Mimico Arena where he played for the Queensway Canadiens. He then played minor hockey for the Toronto Red Wings in the Greater Toronto Hockey League (GTHL) from 2000 until 2002. The Redwings would go on to win the OHL All Ontario Bantam Championship with Dave recording four points in the championship game. Junior While playing for the Toronto Red Wings, Dave was selected in the first round (eighth overall) of the 2002 Ontario Hockey League Priority Selection by the London Knights. Bolland made his OHL debut with the Knights during the 2002–03 season where he played 63 games, scoring seven goals and adding 10 assists. During his sophomore OHL season (2003–04), he increased his offensive contributions to the Knights, scoring 37 goals and adding 30 assists while being named the club's Most Improved Player. He represented the Western Conference at the 2004 OHL All-Star Game and was also chosen to participate in the 2004 CHL Top Prospects Game. Heading into the 2004 NHL Entry Draft, Dave was the eighth ranked North American skater by the NHL's Central Scouting Bureau. He was selected by the Chicago Blackhawks in the second round, 32nd overall, of the 2004 NHL Entry Draft. Professional Dave made his NHL debut versus the Vancouver Canucks on October 25, 2006. He began the 2007–08 season with the Rockford IceHogs of the AHL, though spent the majority of his second professional season with the Blackhawks. He recorded his first NHL point on October 31, 2007, against the Dallas Stars and scored his first NHL goal on December 16 against the Florida Panthers. He scored a game-winning overtime goal against the Toronto Maple Leafs on November 22, 2008. On May 22, 2009, Dave had two assists for the Blackhawks in the first 10 minutes of the 2009 Western Conference Finals against the Detroit Red Wings. On June 9, 2010, he became a Stanley Cup champion when the Blackhawks defeated the Philadelphia Flyers and won the Stanley Cup, ending their 49-year drought. On June 24, 2013, Dave scored the game-winning goal in the final minute of Game 6 of the 2013 Stanley Cup Finals over the Boston Bruins, leading the Blackhawks to their second Stanley Cup title in four years. During the 2013 NHL Entry Draft, the Blackhawks traded Dave to the Toronto Maple Leafs for three Toronto draft picks: a second-round 2013 pick (Carl Dahlstrom, selected 51st overall), a fourth-round 2013 pick previously acquired from the Anaheim Ducks (Fredrik Bergvik, selected 117th overall) and a fourth-round pick in the 2014 NHL Entry Draft (Frederik Olofsson, selected 98th overall). Following one season played with the Maple Leafs, Dave was unable to agree to a new contract with the team and on July 1, 2014, the Florida Panthers signed Bolland as an unrestricted free agent for a five-year, $27.5 million contract. After the 2015–16 season, having largely been unable to perform to contract expectations in two unproductive years with the Panthers, Dave was traded along with prospect Lawson Crouse to the Arizona Coyotes in exchange for two draft picks on August 25, 2016. During the Coyotes' training camp, Dave failed his physical and was placed on long-term injured reserve. It's unknown whether or not he will continue to play hockey anymore. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International Canada }} Accolades *2003–04 OHL Third All-Star Team *Played in the 2004 CHL Top Prospects Game. *2005 Memorial Cup Champion with London Knights *2004–05 OHL All-Star *2005–06 OHL First All-Star Team *2005–06 OHL Jim Mahon Memorial Trophy winner *Captain of Team OHL in Canada/Russia Series, November 2005. *Stanley Cup Champion (2010, 2013) *Stanley Cup-winning goal scorer, 2013 Category:1986 births Category:Canadian ice hockey centres Category:Chicago Blackhawks draft picks Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Ice hockey people from Ontario Category:Living people Category:London Knights alumni Category:Memorial Cup winners Category:Norfolk Admirals players Category:People from Etobicoke Category:Sportspeople from Toronto Category:Rockford IceHogs (AHL) players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Florida Panthers players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Phoenix Coyotes players